The present invention relates to a connector which is provided with a waterproofing member.
There is known a connector which includes a housing provided with a terminal accommodating chamber which stores a terminal connected to an end of an electric wire, a waterproofing member which is provided on a rear side of the housing to seal a gap between the electric wire and the housing, and a waterproofing member cover which is used to assemble the waterproofing member and the housing (for example, see JP-A-7-282892, JP-A-2008-84671, JP-A-2012-243739, JP-A-2014-2978, JP-A-2014-220058, and JP-A-2016-225045).